Little Carter gets a buddy
by Chrisisindahouse
Summary: Little Carter makes a new friend.


CHRIS AND SAM C ARE WALKING DOWN THE CORRIODOR TOWARDS THE LOOKER ROOM ****

Little Carter Gets A Buddy

By Chrisisindahouse 

Disclaimer (and stuff like that there.): The script is by me (Chrisisindahouse)! I didn't make any of characters apart from Chris and Sam J is Flex's friend.. This is the third in a series. Number one is called "Do We Know You" Enjoy the story!

****

CHRIS AND SAM C ARE WALKING DOWN THE CORRIODOR TOWARDS THE LOOKER ROOM.CHRIS CAN'T QUITE FIGURE OUT WHAT HAMMOND WANTS.

Chris: (Looking puzzled.) So what were Hammond's exact words?

****

Sam C: (Sighing.) He said, "Get Sargent Carter into dress uniform and get to the gate room A.S.A.P." Okay?

****

Chris: (Looking worried.) What does he want?

****

Sam C: (Shrugging.) Didn't say.

****

THEY REACH THE LOCKER ROOM AND CHRIS KNOCKS ON THE DOOR.

Jack: Hang on a minute, jeez.

****

Sam C: Sir aren't you supposed to be in the gate room?

****

Chris: (Laughing.) Right now I know your keeping something from me.

****

JACK, DANIEL AND TEAL'C STEP OUT OF THE LOCKER ROOM. JACK IS IN DRESS UNIFORM AND DANIEL AND TEAL'C ARE IN FAIRLY SMART SUITS, BUT NO-ONE HAS TOLD TEAL'C ABOUT WEARING A TIE.

Jack:Well I guess your going to have to wait, Kid.

****

Chris:(Pleading.) Come on guys, please tell me!

****

Daniel: We…

****

Jack:We…?

****

Daniel: Okay, _I_ would tell you.

****

Chris:Let me guess. There's a but – isn't there?

****

Jack:Got it in one. Anyway I enjoy seeing you get irate over things, you look and sound just like…

****

Sam C and Chris both give Jack the " Don't even think about it" look.

Jack:It doesn't matter.

****

Sam C: Don't you guys have to be somewhere?

****

Teal'c: Indeed we do.

****

Chris:I think what the Major is trying to say is, get lost it's our turn to use the locker room.

****

CHRIS LOOKS AT JACK WITH A LOOK THAT MEANS, "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE WILL YOU TELL ME?"

Jack:Watch your language Kid.

****

Sam J:(Off screen) Come on gents, Hammond wants to see you.

****

JACK, DANIEL AND TEAL'C LEAVE IN THE DIRECTION OF THE BRIEFING ROOM. SAM C AND CHRIS WALK INTO THE LOCKER ROOM SHUT THE DOOR AND START GETTING CHANGED.

Chris:Come on Sam, are you going to tell me or not?

****

Sam C: Sargent.

****

Chris:Okay I can take a hint.

****

JACK, DANIEL, TEAL'C, SAM J AND HAMMOND ARE STANDING IN THE BRIEFING ROOM.

Daniel:You didn't have to be so cruel, Jack.

****

Jack:I was only having a laugh Daniel, no need to go all soft on me now. She's a fully-grown woman; she is quite capable of looking after herself. 

****

Sam J:From what I've heard you are referring to Chris.

****

Teal'c: You are correct.

****

Sam J:(To Daniel) I take it you haven't introduced Teal'c to a tie yet?

****

Daniel: I thought it would be safe for him to stay away from those.

****

Jack:(To Teal'c) They don't trust you with much do they?

****

Sam J:We do to! But you can see where Daniel is coming from?

****

Jack:Yeah I suppose so.

****

Hammond:Okay people, as so as you have finish discussing Teal'c's understanding of a tie. We need to be ready before the Representative of the President. 

****

Daniel:A Representative of the President is going to be there?

****

Sam J: Boy, is Chris going to be surprised.

****

Jack:Yeah, the Kid isn't going to know what hit her.

****

AN UNIFORMED AIRMAN ENTERS.

Airman:General Hammond Sir, the Representative of the President has just arrived.

****

Hammond:Show him in.

****

CHRIS AND SAM C ARE WALKING TOWARDS THE GATE ROOM, IN DRESS UNIFORM. JACK, DANIEL, SAM J AND TEAL'C CATCH UP WITH THEM AND ALL OF SG1 WALK INTO THE GATE ROOM AND UP ON TO THE PLATFORM.

Airman:Attention.

****

GENERAL HAMMOND AND THE REPRSENTATIVE OF THE PRESIDENT WALK INTO THE ROOM AND UP TO THE TOP OF THE platform, AND THEY STAND BEHIND THE TABLE.

Representative:This is a first for me, this is the first time I have seen the Stargate. But the real reason I am here is to, on behalf of the entire world, award these medals to Sergeant Christen Carter and Ms Samantha Jackson for saving the base from the Goa'uld attack

****

SAM J AND CHRIS WALK UP TO THE PRESIDENT TO COLLECT THEIR MEDALS. THE REPRISENTATIVE PUTS CHRIS'S MEDAL AROUND HER NECK AND THEN DOES THE SAME TO SAM J. THEY THEN GO BACK TO WHERE THEY WERE STANDING.

Representative:Before I go I would like to give one more award if you like, could Lt. Christen Carter please step forward. Corneal, Major if you please. Sergeant Christen Carter I proudly promote you to the rank of Lieutenant. I am proud to say that you attempts with Ms Jackson to save the base were noted and General Hammond, Corneal O'Neill and Major Carter all said that you performed the duties of your own and many others well above the rank of Sergeant.

****

WITH THAT CHRIS WALKS UP TO THE PRESIDENTTO COLLECT THE STARS ON HER COLLAR. SAM C AND JACK, PIN THE STARS ON WHILE THE REPRISENTATIVE CONTIUES HIS SPEECH. 

(End section.)

****

CHRIS AND DANIEL ARE WALKING DOWN THE CORRIDOR. THE ALARM GOES OFF. CHRIS AND DANIEL LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND THEY THEN RUN TO THE CONTROL ROOM.

Chris:(To Hammond.) what's going on sir?

****

Jack:We're trying to find that out Lieutenant.

****

Comp Guy:I'm picking up a code but I'm not sure who it is.

****

Chris:Well try to find out, heaven help them.

****

Jack:Who?

****

Chris:(Hysterical.) Help Sam, Sam, and Teal'c! That's who!

****

Comp Guy:I've got it.

****

Chris:Who is it?

****

Comp Guy:It's Sg-4's iris code, Ma'am.

****

Chris:(Shouting.) Well don't sit there open the iris.

****

Jack:Do you always shout like…

****

WITH THAT THE IRIS OPENS AND SG4 AND A FEW MEMBERS OF THE TOK'RA STEP THROUGH.

Sam C:(Shouting.) Close the iris!

****

Sam J:(Shouting.) Quickly! There's a…

****

A BLAST FROM A STAFF WEAPON COMES THROUGH THE STARGATE AND SHATERS THE GLASS IN THE CONTROL ROOM WINDOW.

Jack:Duck!

****

EVERYONE IN THE CONTROL ROOM HITS THE FLOOR BUT THE COMPUTER GUY, WHO DIDN'T MAKE IT. CHRIS PULLS HERSELF UP FROM THE FLOOR AND SHUTS THE IRIS. ALL YOU HEAR IS A LOUD THUD AND THEN THE STARGATE CLOSES.

Hammond:(Turns to an airman.) Get this man to the infirmary. (Turns to talk to Chris.) Lieutenant…

****

CHRIS IS HALF WAY DOWN THE STAIRS WITH LOUD CLUMPING NOISES. CHRIS ENTERS THE GATE ROOM AND WALKS OVER TO SG-4 AND JACOB. JACK, DANIEL AND HAMMOND ARE HOT ON HER HEELS. CHRIS WALKS OVER TO THE GROUP WHO ARE JUST PULLING THEMSELVES TO THEIR FEET. CHRIS WALKS OVER TO SAM C WHO IS STANDING NEXT TO JACOB.

Chris:Sam?

****

Sam C:Yes Chris?

****

Jacob:Christen! 

****

Chris:(Slowly.) Grandpa?

****

Sam C:Now I know this is a big shock for you, but I'm not going to hide the truth from you. Your Grandfather is one of the Tok'ra.

****

Jack:Now Kid, don't go all silent on me, normally you're the loudest person in this entire base.

****

SAM C GIVES JACK A " DON'T START THAT AGAIN" LOOK AND THEN SHE TURNS TO CHRIS.

Sam C:Would you like to sit down Chris?

****

Chris:No thanks, I wasn't brought up to hide from life and I'm not going to start now.

****

Jacob:That's my girl.

****

Hammond:Now can we find out why you came through the gate with such force.

****

Sam J:I can explain that Sir. I think we upset some Jaffa on our way past to the gate. 

****

Hammond:We'll de-brief in one hour.

****

ONE HOUR LATER. SG-1 AND JACOB ARE SITTING IN THE BRIEFING ROOM. HAMMOND WALKS IN AND SITS DOWN.

Hammond:Okay then people, what happened?

****

Sam C:Well Sir, we went through the gate as planned. Once we got to the other side we took our readings, collected some samples of soil and plant life. Teal'c and Sam went to have a look over some hills. We heard some staff weapon fire and looked up. Sam and Teal'c were running down the hill shouting something at us. Before we could hear what they were shouting at us we saw what they were trying to tell us. About ten Jaffa were running over the hill. We packed up and we started to dial the Stargate, I sent everyone else on the team through and waited for Sam and Teal'c. As soon as they reached the gate we jumped through and landed with a thump on this end.

****

Sam J:I think you missed something out. If I can lip-read, I think you said something a lot more colourful than "Oh dear."

****

Sam C:When did I say that I said "Oh dear?"

****

Hammond:Are you quite finished?

****

Sam C:(Apologetically.) Sorry, sir.

****

Jack:So any way, where did you meet him? (Pointing at Jacob)

****

Sam J:_He_ was also on the planet collecting samples. He stayed with Sam till Teal'c and I got to the gate and came through with us, If we'd left him he would have been dogs' meat.

****

Daniel:This may sound like a stupid question, but what were Jaffa doing on an uninhabited planet?

****

Selmec:Probably looking for more hosts. Their technology isn't of such a high standard as ours.

****

Jack:Don't do that!

****

Jacob:Do what?

****

Jack:Change between persons like that.

****

Sam J:Jack, do you have to be so childish?

****

Hammond:(After a pause when Jack looks as though he's thinking of a comeback.) Right. Now we know what happened we can leave it at that. Dismissed.

****

(End section.)

CHRIS AND JACOB ARE WALKING DOWN THE CORRIDOR.

Chris:So you're telling me that both you and Selmec both share the same body?

****

Jacob:That's exactly what I'm saying. I always knew you were destined for good things, Chris. Why didn't you tell me you had joined the Air force? 

****

Chris:(After uncomfortable pause.) Dad always blamed you for Grans death, you know that. I guess he just wanted to think it was all an accident, but he couldn't. He nearly flipped when I told him that I'd joined, I didn't want to make even angrier by telling you. I thought Cap. Aunt Sam would tell you, but evidently dad didn't want anyone to know. He said that he would tell Sam, but then he didn't. Sam didn't find out that I was joining the SGC until I turned up here after General Hammond asked me to report. (Chris studies the floor for a second and then looks back towards Jacob.) Can we stop talking about me? I want to talk about you. We were told you had died from cancer.

****

Jacob:I nearly did, if it wasn't for Sam I probably would. I was trying to get her a place in NASA. Boy, she had me pretty confused when she said she was happy where she was.

****

Chris:You didn't know about the SGC then, did you?

****

Jacob:No I didn't. I couldn't understand why she didn't want to work for NASA; she always wanted to be an astronaut. I didn't tell her about my cancer at first, but in the end I suppose it just slipped out. I didn't see her again until I was dying. Sam and General Hammond came to see me, and told me there was a way to save me. They wouldn't tell me, they said I just had to trust them. They brought me here and took me to the Tok'ra home world. It was then I became one of the Tok'ra. 

****

Chris:(Hesitates.) Oookay. (Recovers herself.) Doesn't it feel weird sharing your body with some one else?

****

Jacob:Not really. Would you like to talk to Selmec?

****

Chris:(Slowly) Okay.

****

Selmec:Hello Lt. Christen Carter.

****

Chris:Err. Hello Selmec.

****

Selmec:You are Jacob's Granddaughter, are you not?

****

Chris:Yeah.

****

THE ALARM GOES OFF AND SAM C'S VOICE IS HEARD SAYING "OFF WORLD ACTIVATION. JACK, TEAL'C, DANIEL AND SAM J COME RUNNING DOWN THE CORRIDOR. CHRIS AND SELMEC FOLLOW.

Jack:What's up?

****

Sam C:Someone tried to get through the Stargate. Luckily they only tried once.

****

Chris:Why would someone from and unknown planet try to contact us?

****

Sam J:Well which planet were the people trying to contact us from?

****

Sam C:The computer doesn't recognise the dialling code. 

****

Jack:I'd say we've just found yet another planet to add to the address book.

****

Chris:Actually it found us Jack.

****

Jack:Smart ase. Permission to go make some friends Sir.

****

Hammond:Permission granted. We'll brief in 50 minutes.

****

CHRIS, SAM C AND SAM J ARE WALKING TO THE LOCKER ROOM. THEY HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING SCIENTIFIC AND SAM J HAS A PUZZLED "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT" LOOK ON HER FACE. THEY THEN QUICKLY TURN A CORNER AND START ANOTHER TOPIC.

Sam C:So Chris, how are you coping with Dad being alive?

****

Chris:Fine. The way he changes from himself to Selmec creeps me out though.

****

Sam J:I wouldn't worry about that, I mean Jack still complains about it and he's known you Grandpa longer. I mean… since he's being a Tok'ra.

****

Sam C:Why don't you just stop talking and stop digging yourself a big hole, Sam.

****

WHILE THEY ARE GETTING CHANGE THE GIRLS START TALKING ABOUT LOVE LIVES.

Sam J:So Chris, what ever happened to the guy you went out with in high school?

****

Chris:Which one?

****

Sam J:You know, the tall lanky one.

****

Chris:(With a wicked smile on her face) Oh him, that's none of your business. 

****

Sam C:What have you been up to lately then?

****

THEN THERE IS A LOUD KNOCK ON THE DOOR.

Jack:Come on ladies, we've only got ten minutes.

****

Chris:Don't worry Jack you'll make it.

****

THE GIRLS WALK OUT OF THE LOCKER ROOM. SAM C GIVES JACK A "DON'T LOOK AT ME, IT WASN'T MY FAULT" LOOK.

A FEW MINUTES LATER SG-1 ARE STANDING IN THE GATE ROOM.

Hammond:Okay, you know what you're doing.

****

Jack:Yes Sir. We make contact with the people, try and make a friendly treaty.

****

Hammond:Right then good luck.

****

SG-1 WALKS THROUGH THE STARGATE.

(End section.)

SG1 ARE WALKING AROUND ON ANOTHER PLANET. SAM J AND CHRIS ARE LAGGING BEHIND.

Jack:Hurry up you two!

****

Chris:Does he ever shut up?

****

Sam J:I don't think he does no.

****

Chris:Do you think he would shut up if I hit him over the head really hard with something?

****

Sam J:Wouldn't that be cheating? He'd be unconscious.

****

MIDGEY BITES CHRIS.

Chris:(Swiping off the midgey.) Ruddy midgeys.

****

Sam J:Shouldn't you tell someone? That thing could be carrying a disease.

****

Chris:It's only a midgey bite.

****

CHRIS AND SAM J CATCH UP WITH EVERYONE ELSE. THEY LOOK OVER THE HILL AND SEE A SMALL VILLAGE.

Jack:It's nice of you two to join us.

****

Chris:Anytime Jack, anytime.

****

SG1 MAKE THEIR WAY DOWN TO THE VILLAGE.

Jack:So Daniel, do you have any idea what language these people speak?

****

Daniel:(Slowly.) No, I haven't spoken to them yet.

****

Jack:(To Chris.) You all right there? You look a little green.

****

Chris:Yeah I'll be fine.

****

SG1 WALK TO THE EDGE OF THE VILLAGE. ONE OF THE VILLAGERS WALKS OVER TO THEM.

Villager:(Talking to Sam C and Teal'c) [Some unusual language.]

****

Jack:Daniel, translation please!

****

Daniel:(Touches his temples lightly.) Nope. Nothing even remotely connected with physic powers going on here. 

****

Jack:Someone please translate his translation

****

Chris:He doesn't know.

****

Jack:I didn't think he did.

****

Daniel:Now I listen to him, I think it's ancient Latin but I'm not sure.

****

Sam J:Daniel, there is smoke coming out of your ears. 

****

Chris:It's probably because his brain's running overtime.

****

Daniel:Ha-ha, very funny.

****

Jack:Oh lighten up Daniel, they're only pulling your leg. Anyway you do think too much. I say lets leave that to the Carters to do, after all, they are the scientists. 

****

DANIEL WALKS OVER TO THE VILLAGER AND STARTS TALKING TO HIM.

Jack:Daniel?

****

Daniel:He said that if we can come through the stone circle then we must be Gods, as only the Gods use the circle.

****

Jack:So those psychic powers of yours are running okay now, huh? (Pause.) Sometimes I wish the Goa'uld had never built that damn gate. 

****

Chris:Not Goa'uld, Jack. Asgaurd okay?

****

Sam J:Chris! I didn't think history was your strong point?

****

Chris:(Slightly slurred.) It isn't, you just keep reminding me.

****

Daniel:As I was saying, he said that – as we are Gods… (Swats a fly away.) Ouch bloody bugs. We should be able to save his people.

****

Sam C:What's wrong with his people?

****

CHRIS FALLS HEAVILY AGAINST JACK, WHO CATCHES HER.

Jack:Whoa, whoa, whoa.

****

Sam C:I'm guessing that's what is wrong with them.

****

Daniel:Okay, am I the only one who wants to leave?

****

Sam J:No, I would imagine that Chris wants to leave as well.

****

Jack:That's good enough for me. Shall we?

****

(End Section.)

****

SG-1 COME PLOUGHING THROUGH THE STARGATE, WITH TEAL'C CARRYING CHRIS.

Jacob:What's happened? Why are you carrying Chris?

****

Jack:I think she's ill, she just suddenly fell over as if someone had pushed her.

****

SUDDENLY DANIEL FALLS ON TO JACK.

Jack:A bit like that, only Chris is a lot lighter. 

****

Hammond:Get them to the infirmary. 

****

SG-1 (MINUS CHRIS AND DANIEL) AND JACOB ARE STANDING IN THE GATE ROOM WITH HAMMOND. THE GATE STARTS UP AND HAMMOND GIVES THE WORD TO OPEN THE IRIS. MARTOUF STEPS THROUGH.

Martouf:What is the reason for which I have been called?

****

Jacob:It's Chris, she's really ill. I would like you to take a look at her. See if you can come up with anything.

****

Martouf:Where is she?

****

Sam C:She is in the Infirmary with Daniel and Fraser.

****

Martouf:Take me to her.

****

MATOUF FOLLWS JACK AND THE REST OF SG-1. THEY ENTER THE INFERMARY, AND THE CAMERA SWINGS ROUND TO SEE CHRIS LYING IN A BED WITH HI-TECH MACHINERY AROUND HER. DANIEL GETS OFF THE BED NEXT TO HERS'.

Jacob:Do you know how serious it is yet?

****

Fraser:All we can tell is that unless we treat her soon, she might die. 

****

CHRIS WAKES UP.

Chris:(Weakly.) Grandpa, are you there?

****

Jacob:(Softly.) Yes Chris, I'm still here.

****

Chris:Where's Sam?

****

Sam J:We're both here Chris.

****

CHRIS GIVES SAM J A WEAK SMILE. 

Chris:What about Teal'c?

****

Teal'c:I am here Lt. Carter.

****

Chris:Teal'c, call me Chris please.

****

Teal'c:Very well, (pause) Chris.

****

Chris:What about Jack?

****

Jack:I'm here kid.

****

CHRIS GIVES JACK A WEAK SMILE.

Daniel:(Sounding offended.) I'm here to.

****

Chris:I was getting to you.

****

NURSE HANDS FRASER CHRIS'S TEST RESULTS.HAMMOND ENTERS THE ROOM.

Hammond:We're going to have to do something about Lieutenant Carter's condition. Fraser, do you have anything yet? 

****

Fraser:(With a shocked look on her face.) I have never come across this before.

****

Sam C:Janet?

****

Fraser:She has Naquada in her blood.

****

Sam J:How is that possible? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the Wormhole of the Stargate made of Naquada?

****

Chris:(Weakly.) Not bad for an Archaeologist.

****

Fraser:Keep still Chris, you need to conserve your energy.

****

Hammond:Now that we have found out what is making Lieutenant Cater ill, How in God's name did it get there in the first place? 

****

Jack:That is the same question I was going to ask.

****

Sam C:From what we know has happened it must have happened while we were on P8N45T.

****

Fraser:I've had a look for any marks which might suggest injection, and I found this.

****

FRASER TILTS CHRIS'S HEAD OVER TO ON SIDE, AND MOVES HER HAIR TO REVEAL A SMALL MIDGEY BITE.

Jack:Ouch that must hurt!

****

Daniel:I can vouch for that.

****

Fraser:I've put Chris on a high dosage of antibiotics and painkillers, so she won't feel any discomfort or pain.

****

Sam J:I think I have an explanation for that.

****

Jack:Why do I get a nervous feeling whenever she says that?

****

Sam J:Jack this isn't a laughing matter. As I was saying, While we were on P8N45T, what she described as a midgey bit her. Shortly after that I noticed that she started acting a bit well… drunk is the best word to use. I told her tell someone, but she shrugged it off as just a midgey bit, nothing more. And if I remember, Daniel was also bitten, while he was telling us what the villager had said to him.

****

Jacob:Why has Chris been so badly effected? How come Daniel isn't so ill? 

****

Fraser:The only reason I can think of to explain that is, that these insects inject the Naquada in to it pray to kill it. Daniel must have knocked the insect off before it had a chance to inject much Naquada.

****

Martouf:There is one thing that would cure Chris.

****

Jack:Well out with it, we don't have all day.

****

Selmec:It seems the only way to save Christen is to make her a host.

****

Jacob:I was hoping you could give me a better choice of options. 

****

Chris:(Weakly and accusingly.) you want to give me one of those snake things. I don't think so. No offence intended but the idea of having a snake wrapped around the base of my skull freaks me out.

****

Jack:(Beckoning.) Jacob? Could I speak to you for a moment?

****

Jacob:Sure.

****

JACK AND JACOB LEAVE THE ROOM AND ARE WALKING ALONG THE CORRIDOR.

Jack:You knew that was what he was going to say didn't you?

****

Jacob:The thought was there, I was hoping that Martouf would be able to give us something else. 

****

Jack:Why couldn't you have told us?

****

Jacob:I didn't want to say it. I don't think I could go through the feeling that my Granddaughter was working in the Tok'ra. Think about it Jack. If she ever got caught she would probably be killed. You think I enjoy having to go along with that?

****

(End Section.)

JACK, HAMMOND, SAM C, SAM J, TEAL'C, DANIEL AND JACOB ARE SITTING IN THE BRIEFING ROOM.

Sam C:So what are we going to do?

****

Sam J:I say we ask Chris, I mean its her that is going to have to live with it for the rest of her life. She should have a say in it.

****

Hammond:I agree with you Ms Jackson, but Lt. Carter has made it quite clear how she feels about the idea.

****

THERE IS A SMALL KNOCK ON THE DOOR AND FRASER'S HEAD POPS ROUND THE DOOR.

Fraser:Chris would like to see you all, she has something to say.

****

Hammond:Do you have any idea what it is about?

****

Fraser:No Sir. She asked to speak to Martouf in private. The next thing she says to me is, "Could you get the General and the others in here, please?"

****

Jack:The little rascal, she just likes seeing us run around like headless chickens.

****

Sam C:I think she might have changed her mind. I mean the only reason I can give for her changing her mind so quickly is that Martouf has convinced her other wise.

****

Sam J:Do you really think that Chris would change her mind. I mean, I went to school since as long as I can remember and she has new changed her mind unless she was proven wrong. Even then it didn't happen very often. 

****

Sam C:Maybe you're right. I never really spent a lot of time with Chris while she was growing up, so I don't know everything.

****

Daniel:Why don't we go down and find out what she wants?

****

SG-1, HAMMOND AND JACOB ENTER THE INFIRMARY. CHRIS IS LYING ON THE FAR BED. MARTOUF IS SAT NEXT TO HER. HE SEES THEN AND STANDS.

Hammond:(Walking over to Chris.) So Christen, what do you want to talk to us about?

****

Martouf:After careful consideration, and plenty of reassurance, Christen has come to a conclusion. 

****

Jack:Well?

****

Martouf:She has decided to accept a Tok'ra.

****

Jack:No offence, but I'd like to hear that from her, if she doesn't mind.

****

Sam J:Me too.

****

Hammond:I'd like to hear it for myself as well.

****

Fraser:I don't know whether she has the energy…

****

Chris:It's okay, I'm fine. Yes it's true, I have decided to accept a Tok'ra.

****

Daniel:Why the sudden chance of mind, I mean, only about twenty minutes ago you were saying that you were totally against the idea. 

****

Chris:It's because of Martouf, he told me what would happen and answered any questions I had.

****

Martouf:I know how much Christen means to everyone, I thought that I might be able to persuade her to change her mind.

****

Jack:That's really sweet Marty, but don't you think you should have at least asked us before you start "persuading" our officers.

****

Daniel:Look, the important thing now is that Chris has said yes. Now all we have to do is arrange where and when.

****

EVERYONE LEAVES THE INFIRMARY, SAM C AND MARTOUF WALK ONE WAY, AND EVERYONE ELSE GOES THE OTHER WAY.

Sam C:Why did you make Chris change her mind? She isn't one of these people who you can change their minds easily, once she's said something, most people can't change her mind.

****

Martouf:I just told her how much Jacob and yourself care for her. I also told her how much it would hurt you if she died. And yes it took a lot of reasoning, but in the end it turned out that she was scared of what was going to happen.

****

Sam C:And? What did you tell her?

****

Martouf:I simply told her what would happen if she said yes.

****

Sam C:I don't believe that was all you said to her.

****

Martouf:I also told her that if she did have the Tok'ra that it would make you and Jacob happy. (He smiles.) 

****

Sam C:You seem to have a natural way with women.

****

Martouf:That is exactly what Christen said. The more I look at her the more she reminds me of you. The two of you even sound the same. (Still smiling.) 

****

Sam C:(Smiling.) Don't tell Chris that, she'll do her nut.

****

Martouf:(Nodding thoughtfully.) Okay.

****

(End section.)

****

HAMMOND IS IN HIS OFFICE; THERE IS A SMART KNOCK ON THE DOOR.

Hammond:Come in.

****

JACOB COMES IN AND CLOSES THE DOOR AFTER HIM.

Jacob:You wanted to see me George?

****

Hammond:Yes, I did Jacob. Have a seat.

****

Jacob pulls up a seat and sits down

Hammond:I won't drag this out Jacob. What do you think about Christen's choice?

****

Jacob:Well I can't say I'm happy with it, but it is the only foreseeable cure, so I have to go along with her decision. 

****

Hammond:If you don't want her to go through with this, I can easily say that I won't allow it.

****

Jacob:She's not a child George, she's eighteen. She has to be able to make her own choices in life.

****

Hammond:Fine, if you're sure, then I'll tell SG-1 to get ready to go.

****

(End section.)

CHRIS IS PROPED UP IN BED AND FRASER IS TALKING QUIETLY TO MARTOOF. TEAL'C ENTERS THE ROOM WITH JACK. They walk over to fraser.

****

Fraser:Gentlemen. Please be very careful with her. She is very unstable

****

Jack:Yes Doc. Hey Marty are you coming too?

****

Martouf:No Colonel O'Neill I must go on ahead to tell the Tokra council that you are coming. I must also tell them I have found a host for them.

****

Martoof heads for the DOOR, LOOKS BACK AND GIVES CHRIS A SMILE and leaves.

Jack:Okay then big man. Pick her up.

****

Teal'c carefully picks Christen up.

Teal'c:I am ready O'Neill.

****

Jack:Right then let's go.

****

O.s. the stargate starts up. Jack, Teal'c and Chris, who is being carried, leave the infirmary.

Jack:(Walking down the corridor.) So Chris, are you looking forward to becoming a _HOST_?

****

Teal'c:O'Neill, I believe you are scaring Christen Carter.

****

Jack:Moi? Scaring Chris? I think you're mistaken Big Man

****

(End section.)

SG-1 ARE STANDING IN THE GATE ROOM. TEAL'C IS CARRYING CHRIS.

Hammond:Okay then people are you all set?

****

Jack:Yes sir.

****

Hammond:This is a short mission. If you need to stay there more than 12 hours then send someone through.

****

Jack:Right. Let's go kids.

****

THE STARGATE STARTS UP. THEN THE GATE OPENS AND SG-1 WALK THROUGH.

Jack:I really hate having to depend on the Tok'ra like this.

****

Teal'c:O'Neill, if it wasn't for the Tok'ra then Lt, Carter would most likely end up dead.

****

Chris:(Weakly.) That's a pleasant thought Teal'c, and the name's Chris

****

Sam C:Colonel, over there! (Points over Jacks head.)

****

MARTOUF, JACOB AND SOME OTHER TOK'RA COME WALKING DOWN THE SIDE OF A HILL. THEY WALK OVER TO SG-1. JACOB GOES OVER TO CHRIS AND MARTOOF TURNS TO JACK AND SAM C.

Martouf:I'm glad you came now, Abez is getting impatient.

****

Sam J:Who in the name of God is Abez?

****

Jacob:(Looking up from talking to Chris in low whispers.) Abez is the name of the Tok'ra we are going to give to Chris.

****

Daniel:(Turns to Chris) are you sure you want to go through with this?

****

Chris:(Sarcastically) Do you think I'd let Teal'c carry me all the way here if I was going to say no at the last minute? No I don't think so, even though I'm a very..…

****

Sam J…sexist person?

****

Chris:(Lashing out at Sam J.) Just because I've got to be carried everywhere doesn't mean I can't hit you.

****

Sam C:Chris!

****

Chris:Yes Aunt Sam!

****

Sam C:I thought we'd sorted that one out. You don't call me "Aunt" and I don't call you "Chrisie".

****

Jack:Chrisie eh?

****

Chris:Don't even go there Jack.

****

Jack:Its Colonel to you Lieutenant

****

Chris:(In her innocent little child voice.) Yes sir.

****

Jack:(To Daniel.) At least she's still a cocky as ever.

****

(End section.)

SG-1, JACOB, MARTOUF AND THE OTHER TOK'RA WALK INTO A LARGE ROOM. IN THE ROOM THERE IS THE TOK' RA HIGH COUNCIL AND A BED. TEAL'C LIES CHRIS DOWN ON THE BED CAREFULLY.

Chancellor:We meet once again, only under more pleasant circumstances. Is this the host, Selmec? 

****

Selmec:Yes Chancellor, this is my host's granddaughter, Lieutenant Christen Carter.

****

Jack:So, do we get to stay or is this a family thing?

****

Martouf:It is up to the individual who they want present.

****

Jack:Well kid, (turning to Chris) do we stay or do we go?

****

Chris:(Weakly.) I…

****

Sam C:Chris, don't push yourself.

****

Daniel:Sam's right, why don't we all go. Accept Sam and Jacob?

****

CHRIS NODS HER HEAD WITH LITTLE EFFORT. DANIEL, JACK, SAM J, TEAL'C AND THE TOK'RA LEAVE THE ROOM.

Martouf:(Half way out the door) you know what to do Selmec?

****

Selmec:Yes Martouf, I do.

****

MARTOUF LEAVES AND SAM C AND JACOB LOOK OVER TO CHRIS.

Sam C:Should we be letting her do this? I mean, yes she's an adult, but she has never had to make such a life changing decision like this before.

****

Jacob:This was her decision, and it's her life.

****

AND WITH THAT JACOB OPENS THE CONTAINER, WHICH WAS NEXT TO THE BED. A TOK'RA SYMBIOTE SLITHERS OUT AND ON TO THE BED. IT CRAWLS UP TO CHRIS'S HEAD, AS IT REACHES HER EAR, SAM C HAS TO LOOK AWAY. IT CRAWLS IN HER EAR. ONCE IT HAS VANISHED FROM SIGHT JACOB TURNS TO SAM C.

Jacob:All we can do now is wait.

****

(End Section.)

JACK, TEAL'C, DANIEL, SAM J AND MARTOUF ARE STANDING IN A LARGE ROOM. JACK IS PLAYING WITH HIS YO-YO, DANIEL IS SITTING ON HIS HAUNCHES, SAM J IS DRAWING IN THE DIRT ON THE GROUND, TEAL'C IS STANDING RIDGED WITH HIS STAFF WEAPON BY HIS SIDE, AND MARTOUF IS SAT ON A LAGRE ROCK.

Jack:How long is this going to take? I mean what else does snake boy, have to do other than wrap itself around the spine?

****

Sam J:Will someone answer his question? He's been asking the same one for the last hour.

****

Martouf:(Sadly.) Not only will Abez have to "wrap itself around Christen's spine" but he will have to cure her of the illness.

****

Sam J:Finally! Some one shut him up. 

****

Jack:Ha-ha, funny. What is taking so long, she's not that complicated

****

Sam J:What's the matter Martouf?

****

Martouf:(To Sam J.) I'm worried. It shouldn't be taking this long. Yes Christen was very ill but Abez should have sorted that quickly. I know how much Christen means to all of you. I'd hate for her not to make it. She reminds me of Samantha.

****

Sam J:I'm sure Chris and Abez are both fine. (Looks over to the next room.)

****

JACOB WALKS INTO THE ROOM LOOKING RATHER HAPPY.

Jack:Well?

****

Jacob:Chris is fine, still a bit dozey, but other than that she is going to be okay.

****

Martouf:What about Abez?

****

Jacob:I've also talked to Abez and _she_ is fine.

****

Daniel:When can we go and she Chris?

****

Jacob:You can go now if you want, just as long as you're all quiet.

****

THEY WALK QUITELY THROUGH INTO THE NEXT ROOM. CHRIS IS LAID ON THE BED TALKING TO SAM C. THEY WALK UP TO THE BED.

Chris:Hi guys! Did you miss me?

****

Sam J:Jack certainly did.

****

Jack:I…

****

Sam J:He kept asking, "How long is this going to take?" for the last hour.

****

Jack:Well…

****

Chris:Jack, I never knew you cared.

****

Jack:Well, you are a valued member of the team. (Smiling at Sam C and Chris.)

****

Sam J:(Whispering to Daniel) He must have heard about what happens to men that get on her wrong side. (To everybody) Does have a Tok'ra improve your senses at all?

****

JACK THROWS SAM J AT LOOK THAT SAYS, "DON'T RUB IT IN."

Daniel:(Whispering back.) Why? What happens to men that get on Chris's wrong side?

****

CHRIS GLANCES OVER AT SAM J AND GIVES HER A " DAJA VOUS" LOOK

Chris:(Sarcastically.) Are you worried that I'm going to drop down dead and you're going to have to find yet another scientist to work with Major Carter?

****

Sam C:Chris, are you feeling okay?

****

Sam J:Don't worry, I've known her since second grade, she just likes to make people feel a bit of guilt when they've said something they shouldn't have.

****

Chris:I have a very good sense of hearing.

****

Jack:(Turning to Martouf.) Well Marty, when can we take her home?

****

Martouf:You can take her home straight away.

****

Chris:Has anyone ever thought of consulting _she_, anyway who is she? The cat's mother?

****

Jack:Don't worry Mum, we were getting round to it.

****

Sam J:So what do you want to do?

****

Chris:After having plenty of time to think about this, I would like to stay here with Grandpa and learn how to co-operate with Abez before I came home and rush back into things again.

****

Jacob:Well Chris, if it's okay with Colonel O'Neill, I would like to come back with you. 

****

Daniel:That actually makes sense. Jack?

****

Jack:Well (Sam C gives him the "Do it for me" look) Okay!

****

(End section.)

SG-1 AND THE TOK'RA ARE STANDING AT THE STARGATE ON THE TOK'RA'S SIDE. TEAL'C IS CARRYING CHRIS. DANIEL DIALS UP AND EVERYONE WALKS THROUGH. WHEN THEY REACH THE OTHER SIDE HAMMOND, FRASER AND THE USUAL AIRMEN ARE WAITING FOR THEM. WHEN HAMMOND SEES JACOB AND MARTOUF HE LOOKS AT JACK FOR THE ANSWER. HAMMOND STARTS TO SAY SOMETHING.

Jack:They came through with Chris. They want to make sure that she can cope, Sir.

****

Hammond:Very well, (Turns to Jacob) If you think that it is absolutely necessary that you should stay with Christen, then so be it. (Turns to Chris.) Why are you carrying her this time? 

****

Teal'c:She fell unconscious out as we were…

****

Chris:What? Where am I?

****

Hammond:It's all right Lieutenant, you're home.

****

CHRIS CLIMBS DOWN FOM TEAL'C'S ARMS AND STANDS UP, WOBBLING A BIT.

Hammond:Do you think you can walk and show our guest to their rooms?

****

Chris:Yes sir.

****

Hammond:Very well, you take them there. We'll de-brief in 1 hour.

****

CHRIS LEAVES THE ROOM WITH JACOB AND MARTOUF CLOSE AT HER SIDES. THE REST OF SG-1 LEAVE AFTER THEM TO CHANGE AND SHOWER. THE CAMERA FOLLOWS JACK, TEAL'C AND DANIEL.

Daniel:Do you think we did the right thing?

****

Jack:What do you mean? Letting Jacob and Martouf come back with us?

****

Daniel:You know what I mean. Letting Chris go through with it, letting her become in all sense a Tok'ra.

****

Jack:How about, letting Chris become one of those snobbish, pompous, big heads who don't share anything with us unless is suits them?

****

Daniel:Well that is one way of putting it.

****

Teal'c:Would that description cover Gou'ald?

****

Jack:Certainly not. They're a group of evil, not very nice, bad guys who don't share anything full stop. They even try to kill us.

****

Daniel:Okay, okay we get the point, the Gou'ald and Tok'ra are totally different, even if your explanation is slightly more opinionated than the normal one. 

****

THE CAMERA LEAVES THE BOYS AND TURNS TO CHRIS. CHRIS, JACOB AND MARTOUF ARE WALKING TOWARDS THE GUESTROOMS. CHRIS HAS AN AWARKWARD LOOK ON HER FACE.

Chris:From what I know of General Hammond, he didn't look happy to see you guys. 

****

Jacob:George was always difficult to read, that's what makes him such a good leader.

****

Chris:Yeah he is great, even though he didn't really want to send us on our first mission.

****

Martouf:If I can just change the subject, Abez might get a bit restless in the first few days, until _she _settles down. When you feel that Abez wants to surface, just close your eyes and let it happen, Abez knows how to do this. Just remember that you _will _feel a bit groggy.

****

CHRIS FALLS TO THE FLOOR AS IF SOMEONE JUST KICKED THE BACK OF HER HEAD. 

Jacob:What did you have to go and say that for?

****

Martouf:What?

****

Jacob:Carters have a habit of doing what others say might happen.

****

THE CAMERA CHANGES TO THE INFIRMARY. CHRIS IS LYING ON ONE OF THE BEDS. JACOB, MARTOUF AND FRASER ARE STANDING AROUND THE BED. SAM C, SAM J, DANIEL AND JACK ARE WALKING IN THE DOOR. JACOB LOOKS UP.

Jack:What's she been up to this time?

****

Fraser:She past out about fifteen minutes ago. She's cold and breathing faintly.

****

Jacob:(Worried.) She was walking down the corridor talking to us, Martouf was warning her about Abez getting restless and that she might feel groggy. Then she fell into a heap in the middle of the hall.

****

Daniel:Why would Chris feel _ill _while Abez was settling in?

****

Sam J:Daniel, even I can figure that one out. It's her body's natural reaction to having Abez wrapped around the base of her skull.

****

Sam C:Exactly, but shouldn't Abez stop this from happening?

****

Jack:Well evidently she didn't.

****

Martouf:Christen was very ill when we gave her as a host. Abez will have been curing that illness, so she wouldn't have noticed that Christen was having a bad reaction to her presence. That is the only explanation I have.

****

THE CAMERA LOOKS AT CHRIS, AND THEN TURNS TO THE DOOR. HAMMOND WALKS IN.

Hammond:Okay, what's gone wrong this time?

****

Sam J:Chris just had a bad reaction to Abez being wrapped around the base of her skull.

****

Hammond:Is there anything that can be done?

****

Martouf:This is only going to be solved once Abez has finished curing Christen.

****

Hammond:(To Fraser.) Is there anything you can do?

****

Fraser:Apart from giving her aspirin to keep her temperature down, I don't think so sir.

****

Hammond: Right then, keep an eye on her, if there is the slightest change I want to know about it.

****

Fraser:Yes sir.

****

Hammond:Everyone, assemble in the briefing room in half an hour, I want ideas on how to sort Lieutenant Carter out. Dismissed 

****

EVERYONE LEAVES THE ROOM EXCEPT SAMC AND MARTOUF.

Sam C:You knew this was going to happen didn't you?

****

Martouf:Yes I did.

****

Sam C:Why didn't say anything?

****

Martouf:Because I saw how happy you looked when Christen woke up. I didn't want you to worry. When I saw you smile I saw her in you. When I look at either you or Christen I see her. Christen will be fine as long as she isn't disturbed.

****

Sam C:I know this must be hard for you, but Chris means a lot to all of us, even Jack, even though he would deny it. Next time could you tell us everything?

****

Martouf:I will try, but the Tok'ra council doesn't like telling others what we know unless it will benefit us.

****

WITH THIS SAM C LOOKS AT CHRIS AND HOLDS HER HAND. MARTOUF LEAVES THE ROOM.

(End Section.)

HAMMOND WALKS INTO THE BRIEFING ROOM AND SG-1, WHO WERE SITTING DOWN AT THE TABLE TALKING OVER THEIR IDEAS, STAND UP. JACOB AND MARTOUF ARE SAT AT THE END FARTHEST AWAY FROM HAMMOND.

Hammond:Found anything?

****

Sam C:The only thing we can think of is that Teal'c teaches her to meditate.

****

Jack:(Laughing.) Chris meditating, I don't think so.

****

Sam J:Well that shows how much you know about her. (Turns to the rest of the group.) Chris will try anything, if I can borrow the phrase, "as long as it's legal."

****

Jack:I don't think so.

****

Sam C:I agree with Sam, she always was willing to try anything the once when she was little. I think she'll give it a go.

****

Daniel:Somehow I think you're right

****

FRASER WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR SUPPORTING CHRIS WHO IS ON CRUTCHES.

Fraser:She insisted that I bring her here.

****

Chris:Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily.

****

JACOB AND SAM C BOTH RUSH UP TO HELP HER.

Chris:I've been racing round infirmary with these things, I don't need help with them.

****

SAM C LOOKS AT FRASER. FRASER NODS IN AGREEMENT.

Sam J:We've come up with one solution to stop you blacking out.

****

Chris:Well out with it before I give in to the urge of smacking you across the head with these things.

****

Daniel:We think that if Teal'c teaches you to meditate, this will stop the passing out. 

****

Chris:I'll try anything once…

****

SAM J AND SAM C JOIN IN.

All:…as long as it's legal.

****

Chris:(Worried.) I think Abez want to say something.

****

Martouf:Just close you eyes and let Abez do everything.

****

CHRIS CLOSES HER EYES. THEY THEN SUDDENLY OPEN.

Abez:Christen is almost cured, but I do think the meditation is a good idea.

****

Jacob:You're going to have to be patient while Chris learns to let you communicate by herself. 

****

Abez:I understand that, we have many things to teach each other.

****

Jack:Oh God, Chris reading Goa'uld, what could be worse. I know, Chris using Gou'ald technology.

****

Abez:I know a lot about you Colonel O'Neill, Christen respects you but at the same time…

****

Sam C:I think you should stop right there.

****

Abez:Very well. I shall let Christen talk to you now.

****

CHRIS'S EYES SHUT, AND THEN THEY OPEN SLOWLY.

Chris:Wow. That was cool. It was like listening to the conversation through a door.

****

Daniel:You mean you could hear us?

****

Chris:Yeah I could hear all of you, including Abez.

****

Martouf:Even if Christen isn't the one we are communicating with, she still has all her senses.

****

Chris:Well if I'm going to learn how to meditate, then lets get started shall we?

****

TEAL'C RISES FROM HIS POSITION AND LEAVES THE ROOM WITH CHRIS. THE CAMERA THEN FOCUSES ON THEM ONCE THE ARE IN TEAL'C'S ROOM. HE HAS LIT ALL THE CANDLES. THEY ARE SAT ON THE FLOOR.

Teal'c:Take deep breaths and concentrate on what you are. Close your sense to the world and focus on yourself. Think of yourself as the universe, find your centre and keep it in your mind.

****

TEAL'C LOOKS OVER AT CHRIS. HER EYES ARE SHUT AND SHE LOOKS PEACEFUL. HE THEN STANDS UP AND LEAVES THE ROOM. THEN THE CAMERA IS IN THE COMMAND ROOM. EVERYONE IS IN THERE TALKING ABOUT DIFFERENT THING. WHEN TEAL'C ENTERS THE ROOM IS SILENT.

Jacob:Where's Chris?

****

Teal'c:She is in my room meditating. 

****

Sam J:Do you think it is a good idea leaving her on her own?

****

Teal'c:I believe she will be fine. 

****

Jack:If Teal'c thinks she will be okay then she must be.

****

Sam C:All we can do now is wait and see if this works.

****

Jack:(To Teal'c.) How long can meditation sessions take?

Teal'c:Several hours, sometimes more.

****

Jack:We could be in for a long wait.

****

EVERYONE IN THE CONTROL ROOM IS BORED STIFF, IT HAS BEEN TWO HOURS SINCE CHRIS STARTED MEDITATING. JACK IS MAKING PAPER AEROPLANES, SAM C AND SAM J ARE MESSING ON WITH THE COMPUTER. TEAL'C IS STANDING THERE LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES. DANIEL IS SITTING DOODLING ON SOME PAPER. THE DOOR OPENS AND CHRIS COMES DANCING IN.

Chris:I feel so much better, I'll have to do that more often.

****

Jack:As long as we don't have to sit around and wait to see the result.

****

Jacob:Well if Chris is fine then we must leave.

****

SG1, HAMMOND AND TOK'RA ARE STANDING AT THE BASE OF THE RAMP. THE GATE IS OPEN.

Martouf:Come Abez, we'd better be going.

****

Chris:Going? Who's going anywhere?

****

Martouf:Christen, I understand your concern. But you are one of us now. There is nothing to be done.

****

Chris:But, I don't want to leave.

****

Martouf:(Sighs.) Would you permit me to consult Abez?

****

CHRIS SHUTS HER EYES. THEY THEN OPEN WITH A QUICK FLICK.

Abez:You requested my counsel?

****

Martouf:Would you convince your host? You must return with us Abez.

****

Abez:(Nodding.) I understand. However, I cannot force my host into something she does not wish to do.

****

Martouf:(Glancing at Jacob.) Selmec?

****

Selmec:Neither my host nor myself wish to participate.

****

Martouf:(To Abez.) Abez, you understand why you must return with us?

****

Abez:I understand your reasons and respect them duly. However I must also respect the wishes of my host. They are to remain here amongst her people. I also wish to remain. (Puzzled look from Martouf.) There is much I could learn from this culture, and much I could assist them with.

****

Mar'tuf:You are needed amongst our people Abez.

****

Abez:As Christen is needed amongst the T'uri.

****

Jack:(To Mar'tuf.) Like I said before Marty. They're both as stubborn as a pair of mules. But I like it.

****

Daniel:Could I just ask a question? If you want Chris and Abez back there with you, then why bring them back here?

****

Martouf:Because we knew Christen would recover quicker if she was in an environment she knew. And we didn't believe you would _let_ us take her back with us.

****

Hammond:We would certainly not leave Christen with you. What makes you think our minds will have changed now?

****

Martouf:(Ignoring Hammond. To Abez.) Fine. If you wish to remain here, then you are granted that wish. But at the first sign of any attack you are to contact us. Do you understand?

****

Abez:I understand.

****

Martouf:Then let us depart.

****

TOK'RA GO THROUGH THE GATE.

Jack:(To Abez.) Okay, who am I talking to here?

****

Abez:You are addressing Abez.

****

Jack:What happened there then? You didn't want to go back?

****

Abez:(With a knowing smile.) I would have liked to go back very much, Colonel. However my host definitely did not wish to return with them. Allowances must be made in order to establish a relationship. And if a Tok'ra is not to have a relationship with it's host, who is it to have a relationship with?

****

Jack:I guess that's a fair question.


End file.
